Never Forgotten, Never Forgiven
by Midnight-Shadow18450
Summary: Scorpia want revenge. When Scorpia attack Alex in his home, his life is turned upsidedown. Summary sucks, but oh well. Rated T for language etc. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I decided to try and write some Alex Rider stories because I had a dream and thought I should write it down (Note, the third chapter (ish) will be the dream chapter, as I needed to introduce the story a bit)/

**Anyway, enough of my babbling, enjoy (This is set sometime after Scorpia...not sure when, you decide unless I change it blah blah blah). By the way, sorry for the corny start, but it does get better, honest!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider. If I did, I would change the way the film was made (They missed too much out!).

* * *

A large screen was on the wall. On the screen, was a fair-haired teenager. He looked to be around fourteen years old.

"I suppose you all know who this is," a deep voice said, cutting through the silence like a knife. There was a murmur of agreement in the room.

"You know the trouble this boy has caused for us, and what must be done now." He paused, looking round the room. Everyone seemed to shrink away, almost afraid. "I am appointing one of you the task that has to be done. Should they fail, there _will _be consequences."

Another shiver ran round the room. The man looked around the room, and his eyes fell on a figure, sitting in the middle of the group. As he looked up at the fourteen-year-old boy, his nervousness was suddenly replaced with anger. This boy had caused them pain. Now he would suffer.

"You know what must be done, Peters. Kill him."

* * *

Alex Rider dropped his bag down on the floor. "Jack, I'm home" he called, kicking off his shoes. He was greeted by silence. "Jack? You here?" he called again. Still no answer. He went into the kitchen to see if Jack had left a note. Nothing. _'Probably shopping or something'_ he thought.

Walking out of the kitchen, he went into the living room. All of a sudden, he felt something behind him. Before he could turn round, a large pair of hands had grabbed him and were holding him tightly. Alex yelled, hoping that a neighbour might hear him. He felt a fist slam into his stomach, causing him to almost double up in pain. Alex continued to struggle, clawing at the hands that were holding him. He wasn't giving up without a fight.

At that moment, the door opened. A surge of hope ran through Alex as Jack walked in. bags of shopping in her hands. As soon as she saw Alex, she dropped the shopping on the floor and began to rush towards him. However, she was stopped in her tracks as the man brought out a gun. "Don't move or I'll shoot the brat!" he yelled, pointing the gun at a still struggling Alex. Alex instantly froze, looking at the gun. A silver scorpion shone on the side of it. Scorpia. If they did anything to Jack….

"Leave her alone!" Alex yelled, starting to struggle in the man's grip. He heard a yell from Jack as the butt of the gun slammed into the side of his head, causing him to cry out in pain. He closed his eyes, and allowed his body to go limp in his attackers grip. The attackers grip loosened slightly, letting him know that the trick had worked.

He felt himself being dragged from the room slowly, and could still feel the gun pressed against his head. He knew that they were getting close to the door. He could hear Jack's desperate pleas, begging the man to let him go. He heard the gun click as it was removed from Alex's head. He heard Jack gasp. The man must have been pointing the gun at her. A split second later, Alex elbowed the man in his stomach, causing him to swear and let go of Alex. Alex kicked the gun out of his hand, and lunged at the man. But he had obviously been expecting it. A large fist went flying into the side of Alex's head, knocking him to the floor. Stars burst out in front of his eyes, making him feel dizzy. He saw the man prepare to punch him again when there was a loud bang. The man fell to the floor, narrowly missing Alex. Jack was standing there with a large frying pan, a shocked look on her face. She helped Alex to his feet as they looked at the attacker, out cold on the floor.

"So, are you gonna tell MI6 or should I?"

* * *

Ok, the next chapter should be up in a few days once I have got it written down etc. Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I've never had such a great response for the first chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed and added this to their story alert list. It was nice to open my email inbox and find all these emails, it really made me smile!

So, thanks to: **beachbum454, l8rg8r123, Cheezels, 2TheMaX, Crystal Roads, Drayconette, nebulalightspeed, kcllxoxo, Knyghtshade, Jake Caldefore, XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX, blackladyg and ffhoupt.**

Answers to questions in reviews:

**l8rg8r123**-Ok, thanks for the tip. I will try and break it down into smaller parts.

**Nebulalightspeed**-I may include K-Unit later…we shall see….

Anyway, here is chapter 2 of my story. Feel free to review at the end and give me tips if you want. But no things like 'This story sucks' or anything like that. Although flames are great for roasting marshmallows on, they aren't great for writers like me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, or any of the characters. If I did, I would probably be rich.

Enjoy! (I'm gonna try and make chapters longer by the way)

* * *

In less than ten minutes, MI6 agents had arrived at the scene. Neighbours were out on the street observing the events. They had been told that a wanted burglar had got in as a cover story. Agents had taken the man away and were now crowding round Alex.

Alex was getting tired of this. He didn't want to be a part of this. He was sick of his double life. It was ruining his life, and making people think he was a criminal. He just wanted to have a normal life, but he had decided that would probably never happen.

"Alex...?" a woman's voice said. Alex turned round to see Mrs Jones, wearing her usual suit. "We need you to come with us."

Alex had been expecting it. He sighed. "I don't really have any choice do I?"

"Alex, that man was from Scorpia. There may be more nearby and they may try and attack you again. It's for your own safety."

"What if I don't want to go? What if I'm sick of all this spy stuff?"

"Well, I'd hate to see Jack get hurt…" Mrs Jones began, but she was cut short by Alex.

"Don't get her involved! I don't want you blackmailing anyone! Your job is to protect people, not blackmail them!" he yelled. After a moment, he sighed again.

"I'll come with you on one condition."

"What's the condition?"

"You leave Jack alone and don't use blackmail to get your own way."

After a short pause, Mrs Jones said one word. "Deal".

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Alex and Jack found themselves at the Royal and General Bank, sitting opposite Alan Blunt.

"Due to this latest development in Scorpia's activities, we have to, relocate you and Jack" Blunt said, opening a file.

Alex sat silently; absorbing what had just been said. He couldn't simply leave his house and go somewhere else. He didn't want to. He was happy at his current school (even though he wasn't there half the time) and he didn't want to leave the friends he had. He sat there, feeling numb, as Blunt continued to explain.

"We have found a house to relocate you too. I know this is a big shock to you and Jack, but you are not safe here. We need to relocate you to reduce Scorpia's chance of finding you again.

"What about his education?" Jack piped up, having not said a word since the attack. "We can't just leave like that! He's in a decent school? What about that?"

"We have found another school he can go to. If Scorpia knows what school he goes to, they may target that too, and they may try and kill Alex again."

"You know, saying Scorpia's gonna kill me is really reassuring" Alex muttered, earning a cold look from Blunt. Obviously this man had never heard of sarcasm.

"You will be relocated tomorrow. Until then, you are to go home and pack your belongings. We will send a van to get them and then you will be taken to your new home. We will send someone to watch the house to make sure Scorpia don't attack again. Good day." Blunt stood up and offered his hand to Alex, who did not shake it. He instead stormed out the room, closely followed by Jack.

"Alex!" Mrs Jones called, but Alex ignored her. He didn't want to talk to her.

* * *

Back at home, Alex sat in his room, watching Jack pack his things into boxes. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was being forced out of his own home! All because of MI6 and Scorpia.

The next morning, a van pulled up in the drive. Alex and Jack watched as boxes were put into the van, ready to be taken to their new home. After all the boxes had been loaded into the van, a large black car pulled into the drive. Alex watched as Mrs Jones stepped out of the car.

"Morning Alex, Jack. Ready to go?" she said, popping a mint in her mouth.

"Well, I'm ready to ruin my life further if that's what you mean" Alex replied sarcastically. He opened the car door, and climbed in. Jack did the same, as did Mrs Jones.

Alex took one last look at his house before the car engine started. He couldn't help but feel sad. It had been his home for more than fourteen years. He felt like something had been taken from him. The car began to pull away, and Alex watched his house disappear from view, for possibly the last time.

What he didn't see was the tracking device on the back of the car, beaming out a signal to an unknown source…

* * *

Ok, so that's another chapter done. Don't forget to review it, blah blah blah. I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow, or sometime in the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Woohoo, another great response from all you guys. Once again I was happy to have so many emails.

So, for: **sheluby94dreamer, l8rg8r123, itachi159159, ****beachbum454, Cheezels, 2TheMaX, Crystal Roads, Drayconette, nebulalightspeed, kcllxoxo, Knyghtshade, Jake Caldefore, XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX, blackladyg and ffhoupt,** here is the next chapter.

Note: I will check for typos, missing punctuation etc _before_ I put it up lol. By the way, like I said in the first chapter, THIS is the chapter that came to me in a dream. Ok, I keep finding typo's, so if you guys find any, tell me so I can edit them blah blah blah.

**Disclaimer: I am pretty sure I am not Anthony Horowitz. -looks in Mirror- I am DEFINETELY not him.**

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, the car pulled up in front of a large house. They stepped out the car, and stared at the house. It was a two-story house, with an enormous front garden. They walked inside. The inside was amazing. The lounge was twice the size of their old one, and the kitten was more modern.

"So much for keeping a low profile," muttered Alex.

Mrs Jones walked into the room, sucking another mint. She was carrying a small parcel. She walked over to Alex and handed him the parcel.

"Special delivery from Mr Smithers," she said, dropping he hands to her sides. "I hope everything works out for you here Alex. You can call us if there's anything you are worried about or anything." She said whilst handing over a card. The card had contact numbers on.

Alex just stared at the card. When he looked up, Mrs Jones was leaving the room, and people were coming in carrying the boxes that had been packed the previous day. He remembered he was holding the parcel. He opened it, and found two phones. A note was with them. Alex read it.

_Alex,_

_Sorry to hear about what happened. I thought since you were going that you would like a little something to help you if you ever need it._

_Enclosed are two phones. They have MI6's emergency contact numbers in them should you need to phone or text them. The phones also have all the latest technology plus a bonus feature. Should you ever need it, there is a purple button on the side. If it is pressed, it will activate a signal that we can use to trace where you are. But only use this button if you are in danger. _

_Best of luck to you._

_Smithers._

Alex couldn't help but smile. Smithers had always been there for him, providing him with gadgets that had saved him many a time.

Half an hour later, Alex and Jack were unpacking their belongings. The reality of the situation was sinking in, and they were both silent. Alex opened another box, and found his bike helmet. He picked it up, and looked at it for a moment.

"Jack? Is it all right if I go for a bike ride? You know, just to clear my head a little," he said, turning to face Jack.

Jack looked up. "Well, I suppose you could, but take your new phone, just in case." She replied, handing Alex his phone. He took it and put it in his pocket.

"Thanks. I'll call or text you if I need anything." Alex said, putting on his helmet.

He walked out the room, leaving Jack to the unpacking. He walked out the front door, and got his bike, which was in the shed. He got on, and pedalled out the gate and down the road.

A short time later, he found himself near a wooded path. He cycled on, into the path. It was quite quiet. He could hear the occasional bird singing, but nothing much else. He continued on, the sound o his wheels being another of the few sounds that filled the air. He was starting to feel better already.

A snapping twig brought Alex out of his thoughts. He stopped and looked round. Nothing there. He heard leaves rustling. Turning back round, he got out his phone, to text Jack. Once he had finished the text, he read through it quickly.

_Jack_

_In woods near house. Think I am being followed. Call MI6._

Alex

He hit the send button, and placed his phone in his pocket again. He then continued along the path, more cautious than before.

That's when he heard the click.

Before he could turn round, a gunshot rang out, and he saw part of a tree explode in a hail of wood and splinters. He didn't even have to turn around to know who was attacking him. One name came into his head. Scorpia. This was followed by a single swear word.

The sound of an engine crept into his ears. He risked looking behind him, and saw, much to his horror, that he was being pursued by a large man on a quad bike. He looked forward again, just in time to duck under a tree branch. He pedalled faster, desperately trying to loose his pursuer. He looked round again, only to see that there were now two quad bikes chasing him. And they were getting closer every second.

He saw the look of hatred on their faces as they both brought out guns, and aimed straight for his head.

But to his surprise, they slowed down. A look of confusion spread across Alex's face. Why were they holding back? Surely they would try and catch up with him, not slow down, unless…

Too late, Alex looked at the path in front of him. He was just in time to see a large log strewn across the path before his bike hit it. Next thing he knew, he (and his bike) were flying through the air. Alex screamed in agony as his arm gave a painful crack as he fell to the ground. He heard his bike land with a loud thud next to him, and heard the loud sound of the quad bikes getting nearer. His head was swimming, darkness slowly taking over his senses. He couldn't fight it any longer. As the darkness took over completely, he heard his pursuers say words that send chills down his spine.

"Scorpia never forget. Scorpia never forgive."

* * *

Ok, and that's another chapter done! I should have the next chapter done in a few days, depending on how much my muse likes me, or…on how many reviews I get.

By the way, I'm sorry if I got the Scorpia thing the wrong way round or anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Again a great response from all of you.

**sheluby94dreamer, l8rg8r123, itachi159159, ****beachbum454, Cheezels, 2TheMaX, Crystal Roads, Drayconette, nebulalightspeed, kcllxoxo, Knyghtshade, Jake Caldefore, XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX, blackladyg, ffhoupt and Wolfmonster.**

**Wolfmonster**: Thanks for pointing out that mistake with the kitchen thing…I must have been really tired when writing it…(I was writing it up sometime after midnight (Yeah, I know it's late but I had to write it down before I went to sleep).)

Mwaha…who wants to find out what happens to our favourite little spy? Well…I suppose I can give you another chapter…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider. I do however own Parkins, Peters, Watson and Ferrers.**

* * *

In a dark room, members of Scorpia were sat around a large table. They were silent, as their boss walked into the room.

He stood and observed each of them, before a sinister smile crept onto his face. This reassured the group round the table. It meant their boss was happy, and that something had gone to plan, which meant no one was to be punished. This was a relief.

The last person to do something wrong had mysteriously vanished. They turned up three days later at the bottom of a large lake.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began, still looking round the group. "Alex Rider has been captured."

A murmur ran round the room. The man waited for silence, and continued. "Watson! Ferrers! Stand!" he barked. Immediately two members of the group stood up. The man approached them. "I wish to congratulate you both. You were successful in apprehending the boy. You triumphed where Peters failed. What is the boy's condition at present?"

"Um, he is currently unconscious, sir. He has been for two hours." Watson replied nervously. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when the man turned to Ferrers.

"Any other injuries?" he snapped. Ferrers swallowed.

"Yes sir. When we caught him, he broke his right arm," he said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"So he will be unable to fight…excellent. You have done well."

And with that, he exited the room. He had a job to do.

* * *

Jack was just unpacking another box when she heard her phone bleeping. Instantly, she put down what she was holding, and picked it up.

_1 new message_ the screen flashed. As soon as she read it, panic filled her.

_Jack_

_In woods near house. Think I am being followed. Call MI6._

_Alex_

The words struck her like a silent bullet. She grabbed the card that Mrs Jones had given her earlier that day and dialled the number.

Ten minutes later, Mrs Jones was back. With her were two men. One of them was holding a black box-like object. Jack was sitting on the sofa, holding her head in her hands. Worry coursed through her veins, wrapping their icy hold around her.

Mrs Jones approached her, the man with the black device followed. The other man stood by the door, looking at Jack's phone, which she had handed over to him when they first arrived.

"Mr Parkins, how long ago was the message sent?" Mrs Jones said, turning to face the man standing by the door. He looked up. "Approximately two and a half hours ago," he replied, handing the phone back to Jack, who was still sitting on the sofa.

Mrs Jones sat down on the sofa beside her, worry written on her face.

"Jack. We might have a way to find Alex. If he had his phone, then he might have activated the signalling device on it. If he has, we can track it down with this," she said, taking the device out of the man's hands. "If the tracking device is activated, this will tell us."

Mrs Jones put her finger on a switch. Jack looked at it hopefully, hoping that when Mrs Jones flicked the switch, it would give some sort of indication as to where Alex was.

She flicked the switch.

There was silence. There was no signal.

Despair flooded into Jack. She felt sick. Mrs Jones put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jack. All we can do for the moment is hope."

* * *

Alex could feel himself lying on a cold, hard floor. Slowly, he opened his eyes. His head was swimming. To his relief, he saw that he was alone. He tried to move, but found he couldn't. His left arm was chained to the wall, and his right one was throbbing in pain.

He could feel something in his trouser pocket. With a surge of hope, he suddenly remembered he had his phone. Unfortunately, the only way he could get it was by moving his right arm, since his left was chained to the wall.

Gritting his teeth, he slowly began to move his hand towards his pocket. Each movement send a spark of pain up his arm. He tried not to cry out as he got a hold on it. He pulled it out of his pocket slightly, exposing the small purple button on the side of it. He carefully pushed the button, activating the signalling device.

His arm was screaming in protest now, so he carefully slid the phone back into his pocket and let his arm fall to his side. The small task had exhausted him, and he slipped back into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

There was suddenly a loud bleeping noise coming from the tracking device. Mrs Jones and Jack leapt up and looked at it. There was definitely a signal.

"We've got a signal, which means that Alex is ok," Mrs Jones said, handing the device back to the other man, before getting out her phone and dialling a number.

"Who are you calling?" enquired Jack.

"Help," she replied.

* * *

Ok, and that's another chapter done. I should have the next one up in the next couple of days (I have it planned out, I just need to type it up now). Now…remember to click that little blue button at the bottom of the page…the one that says 'Submit a review'…Scorpia will get you if you don't…lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for your reviews. In response to them:

**sheluby94dreamer**- You will see why they didn't take his phone in this chapter…but let's just say, the boss isn't going to be happy -evil laugh-

**Wolfmonster**- You'll see how long it'll take (Yes, he is going to be rescued)...they may hurt him before he is rescued...Yes I know I was mean to have Alex break his arm, but I had to have something happen to our little spy...mwahahaha. You'll just have to see if K-Unit will come into it...there won't be any slash. I don't do slash lol.

**sheluby94dreamer, l8rg8r123, itachi159159, ****beachbum454, Cheezels, 2TheMaX, Crystal Roads, Drayconette, nebulalightspeed, kcllxoxo, Knyghtshade, Jake Caldefore, XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX, blackladyg, ffhoupt, Wolfmonster, ****twilightfan456789****.**

NOTE: There is one swear word in this chapter. I will blank it out for those of you who do not approve.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider. I do however own Draken, Tilson, Parkins, Watson and Ferrers.**

* * *

Mr Draken walked down the dark corridor. A door to his left opened and a short figure stepped out.

"Mr Draken, sir?"

"What is it Tilson?" Draken snapped, making Tilson jump.

"There may be something that you will be interested to see," he said, pointing to the CCTV equipment in the room that he had just come from. Draken frowned, and followed him into the room. There were several screens mounted into the wall, each had a different image on it.

"This is what I thought you would like to see," Tilson said, picking up a remote and pointing it at one of the monitors.

"Watch closely sir," he said, hitting the play button. On the screen was Alex. Draken watched as Alex opened his eyes. What he saw next made him very angry. He watched as Alex got a phone out of his pocket. Tilson paused the image, and looked at Draken. His face was thunderous. He stormed out the room.

In the dark room, the group was still sat round the table. They all jumped when the door slammed open, revealing a very angry looking Draken. Suddenly everyone was nervous.

"WATSON! FERRERS! STAND THIS INSTANT!" he roared.

Nervously, Watson and Ferrers looked at each other. They stood up, a look of terror on both their faces. Draken stormed up to them.

"Why didn't you search the brat when you captured him?" he said, looking at both of them.

"Wh…what do you mean sir?" Watson said, his voice trembling.

"I ask the questions round here. I have discovered that the brat had a phone. WHY DID YOU NOT SEARCH HIM?" he yelled, becoming angrier by the second.

"We didn't think he would have anything on him sir, after all, he has just moved house," Ferrers replied, his voice filled with terror.

"Well, you should have known better. You should always search them before you do anything. I'll deal with you later," Draken said, lowering his voice.

He then stormed out the room and down the corridor. It was time to deal with the brat.

* * *

Alex slowly opened his eyes. He was still in the same room as before. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. The room was grey in colour, and there was a door on the other side. He knew it would be locked. Besides, since one of his arms was chained to the wall, he couldn't escape even if it was unlocked.

A click from the door brought Alex out of his thoughts. Quickly, he closed his eyes and evened out his breathing. The door opened. Fear coursed through Alex, and he desperately tried not to let it show. The door closed and Alex could hear footsteps approaching. Alex was finding it increasingly difficult to stay calm. The footsteps stopped. There was silence. For a moment, Alex thought his trick was working.

A hard blow to the stomach told him that they weren't fooled by his act. Alex couldn't help but cry out in pain. He tried to curl himself into a defensive position, but before he could move, he felt a foot come down onto his broken arm. Alex screamed as tears of pain rolled down his face. The pain was blinding.

He hardly noticed as his chained arm was released and he was grabbed by his shirt collar and dragged out the room. When they were halfway down the corridor, Alex began to struggle again. He couldn't just let himself get dragged to another place like this. However, his struggling didn't last long. He yelled as something hard hit the back of his head, making him feel dizzy.

"Stop struggling you little piece of s--t!" a male voice hissed.

The man dragged Alex into another room. This one was too dark to see much. He felt himself being dropped onto the floor, causing his arm to twinge. He looked up at the man who had dragged him there.

"Where's your phone?"

* * *

Mrs Jones walked out the room as the doorbell rang. She returned a moment later with four men behind her, dressed in army clothes.

"K-Unit, this is Jack Starbright, Alex's guardian. Jack. This is K-Unit. They are from the SAS and are going to help up save Alex," she said, turning to face Jack.

"Hello Miss Starbright. My name is Wolf," the tallest one said. "This is Fox, Snake and Eagle," Wolf said pointing to each member.

"What's the situation?" Wolf said, turning to Mrs Jones.

"We are currently trying to locate his exact position, using the activated tracking device in his phone. As soon as we have located him, we can go,"

"How long will that take?" Fox said, stepping forward.

"I'm not sure. Parkins, how much longer?" Mrs Jones turned to Parkins, who had been working on finding the exact location.

"Not long now. Almost got it...and...done! He's in a building just outside of Guildford. It used to be a prison but has now been abandoned," Parkins said, walking over to Mrs Jones.

"We will need to discuss a strategy before doing anything. Wolf?" she turned to Wolf.

Jack could only watch as Wolf, Eagle, Snake and Fox rapidly began making a plan. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

Alex felt panic stir inside of him.

They knew about his phone.

"I don't have a phone," Alex replied, trying to keep his voice calm, despite of the panic rising in his chest.

"Don't play games with me! WHERE IS IT?" the man yelled, taking another step towards Alex.

"I swear I don't have one! I don't know what you're talking about!" Alex yelled back, still keeping his voice calm. If he didn't keep it calm, they would suspect something.

To Alex's surprise, the man turned and walked out the room, closing the door. Alex let out a sigh of relief. He looked round the room. He couldn't see any cameras in this room…

Alex put his hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone. If he could just call Jack he would feel better. He didn't care that he was being stupid. There wasn't a camera in this room, and he doubted the man would be back for some time.

Quickly, he dialled Jack's number. He was nervous in case the man walked in before she could pick up. To his relief, Jack answered.

"Alex! Is that you? Are you ok? Don't worry, Mrs Jones and K-Unit are coming to help!"

"Jack," Alex said weakly. He was so happy to hear her voice, but was also shocked to hear that K-Unit were involved.

Then the door opened, and the man walked back in. A sense of dread filled Alex. In his hand, was a taser. The look on the man's face suddenly changed as he saw Alex holding the phone. Now, a sinister smile appeared, as he approached Alex.

He pointed the taser at Alex.

"Alex?" came Jacks voice from the phone. She sounded frantic.

"Help..."

There was a bang as the man fired the taser at Alex. It hit him square in the chest. Alex screamed as electricity coursed through his body. He dropped the phone. He could only watch at the man holding the taser picked it up, and hit the end call button.

Alex couldn't take much more. He continued to scream, tears pouring down his face. Finally, when he was about to pass out, the pain stopped. Alex lay on the floor, his breathing shallow.

He struggled to lift his head as the man took another step closer.

"I'll take this," he said holding up the phone. Alex watched as he walked out the room and closed the door, before allowing darkness to take him once more.

* * *

Jack, K-Unit and Mrs Jones were silent. Jack stood, holding the phone.

She had put it on loudspeaker as soon as she had seen it was Alex who was calling. They had heard his cry for help, and then his desperate screams before the line went dead. The group stood in shock.

The silence was broken by Wolf.

"Let's go."

* * *

Wow, I have to say that was the longest chapter I have written. If I made any mistakes, point them out to me etc. And I'm sorry for being so mean, but what do you expect, it's Scorpia!

Note: I do not know if there is an abandoned prison outside Guildford, I just made it up. I chose Guildford at random (I went on Google Earth and picked a random location from it).

I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be up, as I have yet to plan it. I've got some ideas (which again came to me in a dream) but I haven't planned it out fully. Should be up in a couple of days.

Remember to review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Wolfmonster**-Tasers probably hurt a fair bit…I've been watching too many cop shows…and I can't think of any other word rather than scream…it's the only word I could think of…

**Nebulalightspeed**-K-Unit came up with the name Cub.

**Drayconette**-I will try to longer chapters. But they are getting longer…

**sheluby94dreamer, l8rg8r123, itachi159159, ****beachbum454, Cheezels, 2TheMaX, Crystal Roads, Drayconette, nebulalightspeed, kcllxoxo, Knyghtshade, Jake Caldefore, XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX, blackladyg, ffhoupt, Wolfmonster, ****twilightfan456789**** and**** yotakehisuo174.**

Ok…I know a lot of you probably hate me cos of what I did to Alex but-

–Ducks as pitchfork flies past-

Ok, who threw that? Maybe you don't want another chapter…

-Sees pitchforks being raised-

Ok, ok, I'll give you another chapter, just don't throw pitchforks at me!

Note-There are a few swear words in this chapter, so again I will blank them out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, but I do own Draken, Parkins and Benson. **

* * *

Just as Wolf, Eagle, Fox and Snake all walked out the room, Mrs Jones stopped them.

"Wait. If Scorpia are using this level of violence, we will need more people to get Alex out of there."

She then turned to Jack, who was stood up, the look of shock still apparent on her face.

"Jack, we want you to stay here,"

Jack looked up at her. There was a look of concern on Mrs Jones's face.

"What? Why do I have to stay behind? If I can knock a guy out with a frying pan-,"

"It's for your own safety. Scorpia are, as we just heard, extremely dangerous and are willing to do anything to anyone."

Jack sat on the sofa, the memory of Alex's pain filled screams echoing in her head. She watched as the group went out the door. She heard the car doors open, then slam close, and watched as they pulled out the driveway.

* * *

Inside the car, Mrs Jones had her phone out. After a hurried conversation, she put it away and turned to Mr Parkins, who was frowning over the tracking device.

"Problem Mr Parkins?"

"I've lost the signal. Scorpia must have taken his phone and have most likely destroyed it. Unfortunately, if they have realised this, they may be planning to move to a new location," he said, looking up at Mrs Jones briefly.

"Well then we'll need to go faster," Mrs Jones said as she turned back to Wolf.

There was a jolt as Wolf put his foot on the accelerator.

Then there was a loud bang, and the entire car jolted.

"What now?" Wolf said, stopping the car and getting out.

"Oh s--t," he said, kneeling down by one of the wheels. The tyre had burst completely.

"Don't tell me we have a burst tyre," Eagle sighed.

Wolf remained silent.

"Well, what's wrong then Wolf?"

"You told me not to tell you."

"Will you two be serious? This isn't the time to mess around." Snake said, glaring at the two of them.

"We'll have to change the tyre," said Eagle, getting out the spare.

Wolf kicked the side of the car.

"Did that help?" said Fox, who had remained silent up to this point

"Yes," replied Wolf, sitting back in the car.

"Did that hurt?"

"Yes!" Wolf said, angrily.

Eagle and Snake gave a small laugh, before earning themselves a look from Wolf. If looks could kill, then they would probably have died several times over.

All they could do for the moment was wait.

* * *

Alex opened his eyes. He was relieved to see that he was alone. He was cold, hungry, thirsty and tired. He just wished he could go home. He'd rather be sat in maths class than be here.

Just then, the sinister creak of the door told him that someone was coming in. Alex groaned silently. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

A man walked into the room. Alex struggled to sit up. If he was gonna face this man he may as well do it properly.

"I see you're awake," Draken said as he approached Alex, who was now sitting up.

"No, I just tend to sleep with my eyes open and sitting up. I also sleep talk," Alex replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

Draken's eyes narrowed. He was obviously not amused by Alex's sarcastic reply. He punched Alex in the face, knocking him back to the floor. Alex winced as he felt his arm twinge.

"Benson! In here now!" Draken barked. A figure appeared at the door. He walked over to Draken, who muttered a few words into his ear. Benson nodded, then went up to Alex.

Benson grabbed the collar of Alex's shirt and dragged him to the wall. A second later, his left arm had been chained to the wall. Once Benson had done this, he walked out the room and closed the door.

Draken smiled, and stepped closer to Alex. A chill went down his spine.

"Alex Rider, teenage super spy. Chained to a wall and no one knows you're here. We destroyed your phone. No one can help you. You are alone," he said, his voice getting lower with every word.

Alex shivered. Whether it was from the cold or from Draken's tone, he couldn't tell.

"At least I don't resort to chaining my enemies to the wall when they p- -s me off," Alex said, his voice showing more courage than he felt.

Draken glared. Then he pulled a familiar object out of his pocket and pointed it at Alex.

Alex swallowed as an icy tendril of fear hit him. Draken was holding the taser.

Alex waited for the inevitable. He didn't have to wait long. A few seconds later, Draken pulled the trigger, and electricity coursed through Alex. He cried out in pain, trying not to scream. He couldn't give Draken that satisfaction.

A few seconds later, it was over. Alex lay on the cold floor, shaking slightly, his breathing shallow. He could hear Draken's laughter. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, trying to even it out. He could feel his heart beating erratically.

He heard Draken leave the room, still laughing. The door slammed, sending a small breeze through the room. Alex sighed, and waited for the darkness to take him once more.

* * *

The car sped through the countryside. After Wolf had changed the tyre they were keen to get back on track.

"How much longer till we get there?" Mrs Jones enquired, turning to Mr Parkins.

"Well, judging by our current position, I'd say a few minutes," he replied.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the building came into view. Even from the outside, it looked sinister. It was no wonder that criminals were sent here.

The soldiers that Mrs Jones had called were already there, awaiting their arrival.

K-Unit got out the car, along with Mrs Jones. Wolf quickly explained the strategy to the soldiers.

"We will go to the lower levels of the building, while you go to the upper levels. If we find anything, let us know via the walkie-talkies. Mrs Jones will be on hand if anything is needed, or if there is a situation. Use your guns if necessary."

Once he was happy that everyone understood, he gave the signal, and they went towards the building.

K-Unit went in first. They quickly searched the ground floor, but didn't find anything. They could hear shouts from the upper levels, and assumed that the soldiers had found something.

"Should we go help them?" Snake said, looking up.

"No. If I know prisons, they usually have a Solitary Confinement unit. My guessing is, it's in the basement," Wolf said, looking round. He saw a door.

Cautiously, he went over to it, closely followed by the rest of the unit. Slowly, he opened the door. There was a dark staircase leading down.

Wolf got out his torch. Carefully, he walked down the stairs. He reached a corridor. Getting out his gun, he proceeded down the corridor. Strangely, there were only a few doors.

Then Wolf noticed something. Most of the doors were ajar, except for one. Wolf tried the handle. To his surprise, the door opened. He pushed the door, and shone his torch into the room.

"S--t," breathed Wolf.

The rest of K-Unit's eyes followed the torch beam. They all gasped.

There, lying on the floor, back facing them, was Alex. They saw that one of his arms was chained to the wall, which explained why the door was open.

"Mrs Jones," Wolf said bringing out his walkie-talkie. "We've found Alex. You better call an ambulance," he said, stepping closer to Alex.

"Will do Wolf, just get him out of there," came Mrs Jones's reply. Then the walkie-talkie went silent.

Wolf, Fox and Eagle entered the room whilst Snake stood by the door, gun at the ready. Wolf kneeled next to Alex, and felt for a pulse. It was there, but it was weak.

Suddenly, Alex stirred. He let out a small moan, and opened his eyes. He looked up at Wolf. Alex began to panic. He started shaking, and his breathing became erratic.

"Calm down, it's us Cub." Wolf said. The effect was instantaneous. Alex looked up at Wolf, then Eagle, then Fox.

"W…Wolf?" Alex murmured, evidently still groggy.

"No, it's your long lost brother. Course it's me," Wolf said, helping Alex sit up.

"Eagle, anything you can do about this bloody chain?" Wolf said, holding up the chain and turning to Eagle.

Eagle got out his gun, and pointed it at the chain. Alex turned his face away as the trigger was pulled. The chain broke, but little shards of metal cut into Alex's arm, making him wince.

Fox bent down and picked up Alex. He cried out in pain as his arm gave another painful twinge.

"What is it Cub?" Fox said, worry in his eyes.

"Arm's…b…broke…" was all Alex managed to say before falling unconscious again. He went limp in Fox's arms.

They walked out the cell, and were greeted by a very angry looking Draken, three men behind him.

"Put the kid down," hissed Draken.

"Not on you're life," Snake hissed back, drawing his gun. There was a gunshot as Snake shot one of the men in the group, who fell to the floor with a thud.

K-Unit began to run. There were more gunshots as Draken's men fired at them. One of the bullets hit Eagles arm, but he continued running.

As soon as they were up the staircase, they shut the door. Soldiers were coming down from the upper floors, looking bruised and bloody.

"Get out of here, we'll hold them off, just get the kid out of here!" one of them yelled as the door burst open, revealing an even angrier Draken.

K-Unit ran out the door as there were even more gunshots. Outside, Mrs Jones was standing next to a waiting ambulance. Fox rushed over, still carrying Alex. Now that they were in the light, they could see just how bad he was.

He was extremely pale. There were cuts and bruises on his face, and there was a mark where the chain had been.

Fox ran to the ambulance. He gently laid Alex on the ground, then the paramedics set to work on him.

"Right arm broken, several abrasions to his left. Bruising around the face," one said, looking at his injuries.

"His breathing is shallow, pulse is weak. High temperature. Get him into the ambulance!" the other said, lifting him onto a stretcher. They carefully loaded him into the ambulance.

Before they went, Mrs Jones asked what hospital they were taking him to. She noted it down as the ambulance pulled away.

She hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

Wow, this is the longest chapter I've written so far! Hope you enjoyed it, and won't throw anymore pitchforks at me. Note: The** '"Did that help?"**

**"Yes," **

**"Did that hurt?"**

**"Yes!"'** thing was from a Doctor Who episode...which I DO NOT own, I just thought it would be funny to use.

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, as I haven't planned it out yet (will probably do later). I will try and upload it before the 15th, as on the 15th I am going on holiday for 2 weeks.

If I don't have the next chapter done by then, I can guarantee that when I come back I will have more than one chapter planned to make up for it!

PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER and tell me what you think as I found it hard to write in some places etc. Plus, Scorpia may get you if you don't review…


	7. Chapter 7

**sheluby94dreamer, l8rg8r123, itachi159159, ****beachbum454, Cheezels, 2TheMaX, Crystal Roads, Drayconette, nebulalightspeed, kcllxoxo, Knyghtshade, Jake Caldefore, XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX, blackladyg, ffhoupt, Wolfmonster, ****twilightfan456789****, ****yotakehisuo174, Tai Calibre, Macklyn, blue moon, Kitty Kash, ThJaFl, Zoeyua, trinity-jade-potter, Aelyra, LittleGirlCoch, MoonDrake, Em Phantom.**

Ok, sorry for the long wait. I just had so much school work…eugh.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider…but I do own Draken and Linson.**

* * *

Mrs Jones glanced back at the building. She then turned back to K-Unit, who were sorting out Eagle's arm. He yelped as Fox put a bandage round the wound.

"Watch what you're doing with that!" he snapped as Fox tightened the bandage.

"Oh stop moaning. You remind me of a little girl," Fox grinned, securing the bandage, much to Eagle's relief.

"What little girl carries a gun and works for the SAS?" he retorted, a small glare on his face.

"Will you two stop it? We have bigger problems at the moment," Wolf snapped, a poisonous look on his face.

"Quite," Mrs Jones said after a few seconds silence. "We have to arrest Draken. We don't know what else he could be planning. We can't risk having him out of our custody," she finished, glancing at the abandoned building again. "Eagle, I'm afraid you will have to sit this one out. We can't have you fighting with that arm of yours," there was a note of finality in her voice. Eagle didn't argue.

Wolf, Snake and Fox turned towards the building. They weren't too keen on going back in there, but it was their job. As they approached, the sound of gunshots and shouting got louder.

Guns at the ready, they entered the building once more. There were only a few soldiers on this floor. Wolf wondered where the others were. They could have been on the upper floors.

Wolf was dragged out of his thoughts when he spotted Draken and several other men, shooting at various soldiers. To their horror, Draken noticed them. His face was livid.

He pointed his gun at Wolf, a look of hatred in his eyes. There was a gunshot as Wolf dived to the floor, narrowly avoiding the bullet. Unfortunately, Snake had been standing behind him. He fell to the floor as the bullet hit him in his leg.

Wolf kept his gun trained on Draken. A strange silence had filled the room. Fox looked round the room. Some of Draken's men had taken advantage of the situation and had apprehended the other soldiers. Snake was lying on the floor, breathing heavily.

Tension filled the air. Draken was pointing his gun at Wolf, who was pointing his gun at Draken. Snake was hurt, so couldn't fight, and Eagle was outside. They were outnumbered, and in a standoff. Draken could pull the trigger any moment, but so could Wolf.

A smile crept across Draken's face.

Fox swore as he was grabbed from behind. He felt his arms being yanked painfully behind him, and felt the cold barrel of a gun being pressed against his temple. Looking at Snake, the saw that two men were holding him up, guns raised.

Draken smirked at Wolf, who was still holding the gun.

"Drop your gun or see your friends being shot," he said coolly, not taking his eyes away from Wolf. He slowly started talking steps towards Wolf, who was frozen to the spot.

Wolf didn't know what to do. He swallowed. If he dropped his gun, they would capture him and probably kill them. But if he didn't, Fox and Snake would both die.

Slowly, he lowered his gun to the floor.

"Wise choice," Draken said, picking up the gun. He then punched Wolf in the head, and grabbed him, twisting his arms behind his back. Wolf grunted in pain, as well as annoyance.

"Out the door," Draken commanded. He watched as Wolf, Fox and Eagle were forced out the door, guns still pressed against their heads.

* * *

The rain hammered down as a soaking wet Jack ran into St Dominic's, a frantic look on her face. She ran to the reception desk.

"Where's Alex Rider?" she asked. The receptionist looked up from where she was sitting.

"Are you family?" she asked politely.

"I'm his guardian. Please, just tell me where he is," she sighed, trying to calm down. She'd driven here after a phone call from Mrs Jones. She knew as soon as it rang that it was her.

"I'm afraid he's in surgery at the moment. You will have to wait until he comes out of it. We will inform you when he does," she said, looking at her computer screen.

Jack sighed. She walked over to a chair and sat down. A passing nurse saw that the saw soaked from the rain, and brought her a towel and a hot chocolate. Smiling slightly, she thanked the nurse as she wrapped the towel around herself. She held the hot chocolate and took a small sip from it.

Her mind began to wander. How had Alex got himself into this mess?

She thought about the various missions he'd been sent on in the past year. Each time, he'd come back with more bruises and scars. It was a miracle that he hadn't been killed yet. She couldn't believe how MI6 had blackmailed Alex by using her.

She felt anger rise inside her. How could they do this to him? He was only fourteen, almost fifteen. He had gone from being a normal teenager, to being attacked, shot and kidnapped. Now he had been hospitalized again, with goodness knows what injuries.

Jack put her head in her hands. She sighed. Why couldn't things just go back to normal?

The sound of a door opening and footsteps snapped her out of he stupor. Putting the now empty cup down, she looked up to see a handsome male doctor walking in, holding a clipboard. He approached her.

"Were you the lady wanting to see Alex?" he enquired, looking at his clipboard.

Jack's heart leaped. She nodded as the Doctor sat down beside her. His face was serious.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Linson. I was one of the surgeons who worked on Alex this afternoon. We found that he has a fractured his Radius in his right arm. Now, because of the way the arm was fractured, it had to be put back into it's natural position and secured in place with pins," Linson said, looking at Jack.

Jack was silent. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"He has come out of surgery and has been taken to a private room. Would you like to see him?" Linson continued, standing up.

Jack nodded, still taking in the information she had received. She barely noticed as Linson lead her down various corridors to Alex's room.

She noticed that there were two guards outside his room. Each was carrying a gun.

Doctor Linson slowly opened the door to Alex's room. Jack entered the room, and gasped.

Alex was lying in bed, his right arm in a cast. There was a drip connected to his left hand, and the soft beeping of a heart monitor could be heard. He was fast asleep, obviously still under the effects of the anaesthetic.

Jack walked over to him. He looked so much younger. Twelve at least. She sighed, listening to the rain as it pattered gently on the windows, beating out a slightly soothing sound.

Wrapping the towel she had been given round her more tightly, she looked at Alex, and waited.

* * *

Ok. The whole thing about Alex's fractured arm…I had no idea what to do about that, so I turned to Wikipedia.

**Again, sorry the update took so long. Been so busy with school. I have yet to type the next chapter, as I am completely stuck for ideas for the K-Unit situation, so feel free to make suggestions. Or just leave other suggestions for the story etc.**

See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**sheluby94dreamer, l8rg8r123, itachi159159, ****beachbum454, Cheezels, 2TheMaX, Crystal Roads, Drayconette, nebulalightspeed, kcllxoxo, Knyghtshade, Jake Caldefore, XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX, blackladyg, ffhoupt, Wolfmonster, ****twilightfan456789****, ****yotakehisuo174, Tai Calibre, Macklyn, blue moon, Kitty Kash, ThJaFl, Zoeyua, trinity-jade-potter, Aelyra, LittleGirlCoch, MoonDrake, Em Phantom, ponygirl-loves-mcqueen, Wolf-girl-Artemis, Darra Greymist, Dragoness of the Silver Flames, Emmy-loo, catluver412, alexriderfreak (),ninjawoman, Calla Argenue.**

Ok…here is the next chapter….you do know I'm putting it up now for those of you who currently have extra sharp pitchforks pointed at me don't you?

This is only gonna be a short chapter by the way.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.**

* * *

Eagle sat inside the car, looking at the building. What was taking them so long? He watched the rain hammering down, listening to it pelting down onto the metal structure of the car.

What he saw next both shocked him, and enraged him.

Fox, Snake and Wolf were being forced out the building, guns to their heads. Eagle's face paled when he saw that Snake was injured. There appeared to be a wound to his leg.

Mrs Jones had also noticed this new development. She stood next to Eagle, who had gone from being relatively calm, to livid.

"Release those men Draken," Mrs Jones calmly ordered, looking at Draken and his men, who were now a mere 200 yards away.

Draken laughed, gun still held to Wolf's head.

"If you want me to release them, you will bring Alex Rider to Albert Bridge in three days time, at six AM! Should you fail to do this, these men will be shot," he said, glaring at Eagle and Mrs Jones.

Mrs Jones looked at Snake. He obviously needed medical attention, but she doubted that Draken would give him any. She could only watch as Draken turned round, forcing Wolf and the others back though the door. The door slammed with an almighty crash, and then there was silence.

Eagle turned to Mrs Jones. Her face was serious.

"What about the soldiers still inside? Surely they'll be able to help them," he reasoned.

Mrs Jones's expression turned to one of doubt. "If they had been able to help, then K-Unit wouldn't have been caught by Draken. Either they have been apprehended or…" she didn't finish her sentence. Instead, she climbed into the front seat of the car. Eagle followed, and the car sped off.

* * *

_Beep……beep……beep…_

His head hurt. Where was that sound coming from? And why was he so warm?

_Beep……beep……beep…_

He could feel something on his right arm…something heavy…and he could feel something in his left hand…

_Beep……beep……beep…_

He groaned. Why wouldn't the beeping stop? He felt tired. He just wanted to sink back into the warmth that surrounded him.

"Alex?" a voice said. It seemed familiar somehow…

Groaning again, he opened his eyes. Sight slowly began to return. He appeared to be in a hospital room. He could see a heart monitor, which was beeping softly. _'That explains the beeping,'_ thought Alex. He looked at his left hand, and saw an IV attached to his hand. He also noticed that his right arm was bandaged.

"Alex, are you awake?" said the voice again.

"No," he said, slowly, he turned his head. He saw Jack, her face filled with concern. He smiled. He was so happy to see her. She smiled back.

"How did I get here Jack?" Alex asked, trying, and failing, to sit up. He lay there, his head pounding slightly.

"K-Unit and Mrs Jones rescued you. You were brought here in an ambulance, and had to have surgery on that arm of yours," she answered, indicating to his right arm.

Alex was about to ask more questions when a door opened. He watched as Eagle entered the room, his arm also in a bandage.

Eagle saw the bandage on Alex's arm. Eagle smiled. "Hey Cub, I'll sign yours if you sign mine," he laughed, looking at Alex's arm.

Alex couldn't help but smile. Even if he was hurt Eagle could still crack jokes.

"Hey Eagle. What happened?" Alex said whilst Eagle sat down on another chair beside the bed.

"Long story cut short. That guy Draken shot me as we were getting you out of there," Eagle muttered, absent-mindedly rubbing his arm.

The door opened again, and Mrs Jones walked in. As usual, she was sucking on a mint. Jack, who had been silent, glared at her.

"Glad to see you're awake Alex. How did your surgery go?" Mrs Jones said, popping another mint into her mouth.

"I don't know, I was asleep," Alex replied sarcastically. Eagle chuckled, and Jack smiled, the glare gone from her face.

"Alex, we need your help with something, but it is very dangerous. Draken has taken the remaining members of K-Unit hostage. Unfortunately, the only way we can get them back is to do a swap," Mrs Jones explained.

Alex guessed what was coming next. "They want me in exchange for them."

If looks could kill, the look Jack was giving Mrs Jones would have killed her ten times over.

"You can't do that. Alex is fourteen!" Jack said, the glare back on her face.

Eagle was still sat in the chair, looking awkward. Alex felt sorry for him, caught in the middle of one of these situations.

Jack and Mrs Jones continued to argue. Alex looked out at the window. He watched the raindrops sliding down the window.

What was he going to do? Agree and possibly die, or disagree and let three others die?

His head hurt. He'd barely come round from his surgery and already he was being dragged back into the world of MI6 again.

"SHUT UP!" he finally yelled at Jack and Mrs Jones. They stood there, momentarily shocked.

"I'll help," he said quietly. He heard a gasp from Jack. "I can't let anything happen to them. They risked their lives to come and help me, and now look at what's happened. I should help them," he quickly said before Jack could say anything.

He looked at Mrs Jones. "So where and when do they want this to happen?" he asked.

Mrs Jones popped yet another mint into her mouth. "Albert Bridge, in three days time," she answered, putting the wrapper of the mint in her pocket.

Albert bridge…why did that name seem so familiar to Alex? He sighed, feeling slightly odd about the decision he had made.

He just hoped everything would go to plan.

* * *

Ok guys, that's another chapter done. I may have the next one done in either a couple of days, or a week, as at the moment I am only really able to write at weekends. The next chapter will be great though, I have it all planned out and ready to type up.

Press that little review button…you know you want to…plus Scorpia said they'd send their top assassin after me if you didn't review…and if they kill me…that means no more updates…


	9. Chapter 9

**sheluby94dreamer, l8rg8r123, itachi159159, ****beachbum454, Cheezels, 2TheMaX, Crystal Roads, Drayconette, nebulalightspeed, kcllxoxo, Knyghtshade, Jake Caldefore, XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX, blackladyg, ffhoupt, Wolfmonster, ****twilightfan456789****, ****yotakehisuo174, Tai Calibre, Macklyn, blue moon, Kitty Kash, ThJaFl, Zoeyua, trinity-jade-potter, Aelyra, LittleGirlCoch, MoonDrake, Em Phantom, ponygirl-loves-mcqueen, Wolf-girl-Artemis, Darra Greymist, Dragoness of the Silver Flames, Emmy-loo, catluver412, alexriderfreak (),ninjawoman, Calla Argenue, kitsuneneko88, lacie-13, x EMIILII x, ****maxi-blue,**** VOLTAIRE.**

PLEASE do not add burning me at the stake to the list!! I'll try and update more often…maybe Friday/Saturday…not my fault teachers give us homework…honest.

You guys do know I had to get a copy of Scorpia out the school library for this chapter. Well, you do now!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider. I do however own Draken.**

* * *

Three days had passed. It was five-fifty AM and Alex, Jack, Mrs Jones, Eagle and a few other men were sitting in an MI6 van, on his way to Albert Bridge. Why did that name seem so familiar?

He sat there, almost numb while a bulletproof vest was put on him. He could hear people around him talking, but he just stared at the floor. He didn't feel well. His mind was clouded with worry. What if something went wrong? What would happen to Jack if something happened to him?

Shaking his head, he focused on what Mrs Jones was saying.

"When we get to Albert Bridge, you will walk to the other side of the bridge. When you are almost there, our men will shoot Draken and those he will have with him," she said, passing guns to other men in the van.

"Wait a minute. How do we know Alex will be safe? I mean, what if-" Jack started, but she was interrupted by Mrs Jones.

"Our agents are well trained Miss Starbright."

"But what if something does go wrong? I mean, his arm is still in a cast, so if anything goes wrong-"

"Real confidence booster Jack," Alex murmured, the uneasy feeling growing inside him again.

Jack looked away. Alex felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't meant to upset her, but he couldn't help but feel nervous.

He swallowed, hoping that everything would be ok.

* * *

Wolf was pacing in the cell. It had been three days since they had been captured and Scorpia hadn't exactly been the best of hosts. Snake was asleep in the corner, and Fox was staring at a spot on the wall.

A door opening made all three of them look up. Draken was standing there with three other men, grinning manically. They entered the cell, and made towards them. Snake stood up with the help of Fox, who was also standing up.

They didn't say anything as they were taken out the cell. Draken had threatened that if they tried to escape, then Snake would be shot again. Not wanting to injure him more, they co-operated.

They were led down various corridors and then outside, where three large black cars were waiting. They looked at each other before they were shoved rather unceremoniously into separate cars.

"Hey, watch what you're doing, do you have any idea how much I love this uniform?" Wolf snapped. Draken, who was in the car, didn't say anything.

The cars started up, and pulled away from the building.

* * *

At six AM, Alex, Jack, Mrs Jones, Eagle and the others stepped out the van. Alex gasped.

This was the bridge that he had seen in the video Julia Rothman had shown him when he was training with Scorpia. So that's why he had recognised he name…

"Are you ready Alex?" Mrs Jones said, standing beside Alex.

Alex nodded, although he didn't feel at all ready. He looked around, looking at the other cars that were behind him. He supposed they were for a quick getaway.

Suddenly, three large, sinister looking cars appeared at the other side of the bridge. Alex watched as they pulled to a stop, and the doors opened. Wolf, Fox and Snake were pulled out of them, and pushed forward.

"Ah, Mrs Jones, long time no see. Glad you agreed to this little swap," Draken said coolly, a malicious grin on his face.

Alex glared at him. He shivered a little. There was a chill in the air.

"You will walk across the bridge," Draken ordered, prodding Wolf in the back.

Wolf, Fox and Snake all started to walk across the bridge. Alex also started to walk.

_--Flashback--_

_He was back at Scorpia, where Mrs Rothman was showing him the video. He saw his father walking forward…_

_--End Flashback--_

He looked back at the group behind him. He saw Jack's fearful face. He looked back in front of him, and saw he was approaching the middle of the bridge.

_--Flashback--_

_He saw his father and the civil servant's son meeting at the middle of the bridge. He saw him speaking to him._

_--End Flashback--_

He had reached the middle of the bridge. His heart was thudding in his chest. Wolf, Fox and Snake paused, looking at him. They nodded at him. Alex nodded back, and they continued across the bridge.

Alex neared the other side. When was Mrs Jones going to do something? He was getting closer to Draken. He looked at Draken, who had pulled a walkie-talkie out of his pocket. He saw him speak into it.

And that's when things began to go wrong.

There was a loud bang as gunshots were fired behind him. He spun round only to see MI6's agents being shot at. They had drawn their guns and were retaliating. He watched as several of the hidden snipers went down under the onslaught of bullets.

Hearing loud footsteps behind him, he spun round. He aimed a roundhouse kick at Draken, hoping to hit him in the abdomen. Draken dodged with amazing speed and struck back, his fist slamming into Alex's jaw.

Alex stumbled backwards, momentarily dazed by the blow. He tried to adopt a defensive position, but Draken had other ideas. Alex yelled as Draken grabbed him by his left arm, twisting it behind his back. He began to struggle violently, fear coursing through his body. He kicked backwards, hoping to hit Draken in the leg.

He succeeded, and Draken let go of his arm. Alex spun round and kicked at Draken again. But Draken had been expecting it. He grabbed hold on Alex's foot and pulled. Alex went crashing to the ground, head smashing onto the hard concrete.

Alex fought to hold onto consciousness. He could feel himself being hauled roughly to his feet, and an arm wrapping around his neck. He cried out, using his left hand to claw and tug at the arm round his neck. It was all he could do since his right arm was broken.

He could still hear the gunshots, and people yelling his name. He was being dragged closer to the black cars. He was still struggling against Draken's grip. He tried kicking out again, but was instead the arm round his neck tightened, choking him slightly.

He looked up to see Jack, terror written all over her face. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling. He felt a surge of terror as one of Draken's men pointed a gun at her.

"Jack!" Alex screamed as the man was about to pull the trigger.

"Let me go!" he yelled, pulling at Draken's arm again.

"Stop struggling you little brat or we'll shoot her!" Draken yelled, pulling out his gun and putting it against his temple. He stopped resisting as the cold metal was pressed against his head.

They were almost at one of the cars now. He felt the gun being removed from his head, before it came flying towards his head. There was nothing he could do as the butt of the gun smashed into the side of his head.

Alex felt the grip round his neck disappear, before he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Jack watched in horror as Draken picked up Alex's limp form.

"Alex!" she cried, watching helplessly as Draken shoved Alex into the back of the car. The doors closed as the car screeched away, narrowly avoiding a hail of bullets.

The rest of Scorpia had noticed this, and were quickly retreating. MI6 were desperately shooting at them, but were not quick enough as the other cars sped away.

Mrs Jones turned round and ran to one of the cars. Jack followed, as did K-Unit and the other agents.

The cars started up, and within moments they had caught up with Scorpia.

* * *

Alex groaned. His head hurt, and he could feel where the gun had hit him. Opening his eyes, he saw he was in a car, and that he wasn't wearing a seatbelt. As he reached for it, he heard a click. Turning his head, he saw Draken sitting there, gun pointed at his head.

"Try anything and I'll blow your head off," he warned.

The car gave a violent jolt as it sped round a corner. Alex heard gunshots, and looked out the back window. There was a steep verge one side of the car, and several cars were following them. He saw Wolf leaning out of one of the windows, shooting at the car. Alex yelled as one of the bullets ricocheted off the back window. It was sort of reassuring, but in another way, it wasn't.

Draken opened his window and pointed the gun at the cars behind them. There was a loud bang.

But it hadn't come from Draken's gun. There was an almighty jolt as a bullet from Wolf's gun hit the back tyre of the car.

The driver slammed on the brakes, which began to screech. Alex's head was slammed into the side of the car as it started to spin out of control.

The world turned upside-down as the car left the road, crashing down the steep verge. The car rolled over and over, sending bits of metal flying. It bounced six more times before coming to rest at the bottom of the verge.

There was another screech of brakes as MI6 caught up. Wolf leapt out the car, and took off down the verge. Mrs Jones, who had been in the same car followed, along with Fox. Jack stayed at the top to wait for the paramedics that had been called.

They found Draken about halfway down the slope. He was obviously dead.

The group continued down the slope, searching for Alex. They stepped carefully, trying not to impale their feet on the metal that littered the ground. There was a strong smell of burning.

Wolf ran over to the car. The driver was still inside. Wolf hauled him out with the help of Mrs Jones.

A shout from Fox caught Mrs Jones's attention. She left Wolf with the driver, and ran to Fox. He was staring at something. Mrs Jones followed the path of his eyes.

Alex was lying on the ground. He wasn't moving.

* * *

Ok…a lot of you probably hate me again -ducks at several flaming pitchforks fly past- but I had to have something happen in this chapter…and this was the only thing I could think of!

Please review this chapter and leave suggestions for the next chapter (I'm kinda stuck for ideas). I'll try and update on Friday/Saturday. Until then, -runs from pitchfork wielders-.


	10. Chapter 10

I am SO sorry this hasn't been updated since September! I've just had a mountain of schoolwork and stuff going on. It's been a nightmare. Plus I had MAJOR writers block, and have only just had a good idea for this chapter. So this is dedicated to all you guys for being so patient with me.

So, this is for:

**sheluby94dreamer, l8rg8r123, itachi159159, ****beachbum454, Cheezels, 2TheMaX, Crystal Roads, Drayconette, nebulalightspeed, kcllxoxo, Knyghtshade, Jake Caldefore, XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX, blackladyg, ffhoupt, Wolfmonster, ****twilightfan456789****, ****yotakehisuo174, Tai Calibre, Macklyn, blue moon, Kitty Kash, ThJaFl, Zoeyua, trinity-jade-potter, Aelyra, LittleGirlCoch, MoonDrake, Em Phantom, ponygirl-loves-mcqueen, Wolf-girl-Artemis, Darra Greymist, Dragoness of the Silver Flames, Emmy-loo, catluver412, alexriderfreak (),ninjawoman, Calla Argenue, kitsuneneko88, lacie-13, x EMIILII x, ****maxi-blue,**** VOLTAIRE, Jade Taylor, Blue Rider, randomness, Agasga, blackkat09, yipa dee day, PunkiePenguin, flyingdutchman08, aiimee, PureAngelEnchantress, Iceprincess89023, sparkleglitz01, hurrybee, snipergirlx27, shadow lupus, DDwelling, Lord Zidane, baldy911, bookworm, katelynsue23, beccaleelee, doctorwhobeth4, tsodium, Eric J. Alderson, azurese4.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider… yet…bwahahaha!!!

* * *

3 days, 4 hours, 44 minutes, 21 seconds, 22, 23…

Jack stared at Alex. She couldn't believe that a child could go through so much in such a short space of time. She looked at his face, taking in just how peaceful he looked. He had a large bruise on his temple where Draken had hit him, and there were a few scratches. His cast on his arm had been replaced, but, miraculously, he had not sustained any other injuries after the crash.

Jack closed her eyes, remembering the moment that sent fear down her spine.

_**Flashback**_

_With a surge of horror, Jack saw the car tumble over and down the verge. As she, Wolf, Fox, and Mrs Jones leaped out, a horrific scene met her eyes. The car was totally wrecked, and pieces of metal were strewn everywhere. There was a smell of burning in the air._

_She watched as Wolf, Fox and Mrs Jones searched for Alex amongst the debris. Minutes later, her heart was thudding in her chest as Fox found the unmoving form of Alex._

_The ambulances arrived and the paramedics hurried out, bringing stretchers down the slope. Tears welled up in her eyes as one of the paramedics, with the help of Fox, brought Alex up to the waiting ambulance. Once he had carefully been loaded in, the ambulance screeched off, leaving Fox standing next to Jack, trying to offer her some comfort._

_**End Flashback**_

At the sound of a door opening, Jack turned and saw Fox. She smiled at him.

"How is he?" he asked, moving to stand next to Jack.

"No change yet," she replied, looking at Alex once more, and watching the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest. She could hear his gentle breathing. In…out…in…out…in…

"Why don't you get yourself something to eat or drink?" Fox suggested, noticing how quiet Jack was. He felt sorry for her, not knowing when Alex was going to wake up.

"But what if…?"

"Go. I'll keep an eye on him. Get yourself a nice hot coffee," he said before Jack could finish.

As she got up out of the chair, Jack smiled at Fox again. Waling towards the door, she took one last look at Alex before heading down the corridor.

Fox looked out the window. He could see the traffic moving past. He saw a group of young boys kicking a can down the street. They were lucky, compared to Alex. They didn't live how Alex was forced to live. Their lives were perfectly normal.

A small groan brought his attention back to Alex. Turning round, he saw that Alex was stirring.

* * *

Alex could slowly feel himself waking up. He groaned, wanting to stay in the comforting darkness a little longer. His throat hurt, and he could feel the familiar sensation of an IV in his hand. He took a deep breath, but regretted it as he began to cough.

"Alex!" someone gasped, and he heard footsteps. He felt strong, but gentle hands propping him into a sitting up position. He was still coughing as he felt a cup against his lips.

"Take it easy Cub," the voice said. Alex relaxed, knowing that it was a member of K-Unit talking to him. He could feel the cold water being tipped slowly and carefully into his mouth. He gulped it down, thankful that it was relieving the ache in his throat. Slowly, as he was lowered back onto the pillows of his bed, he opened his eyes. Fox's concerned face swam into view. A smile spread across it.

"Hey Cub. Welcome back to the land of the living," he said, lowing himself into the chair next to the bed.

"How long was I unconscious?" Alex whispered, his voice hoarse from his coughing fit.

"Three days. We were getting seriously worried about you." Fox replied.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard as Jack entered the room. When she saw Alex, she very nearly dropped the coffee she was holding.

"Alex! You're awake!" she cried. She ran over to Alex, placed her coffee on the bedside table, and, much to Alex's embarrassment and Fox's amusement, gave him a huge hug.

"Alex, it's been three days! When I saw you lying there, I thought…" she sobbed.

Alex didn't know what to say. He'd never seen her like this.

"Jack, it's ok…I'm ok," he said, trying to reassure her. He looked up at Fox, who nodded and left the room.

Jack sat up, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm just glad you're ok. I mean, I couldn't imagine what would have happened if…" she paused, looking out window. It had started to rain. Raindrops pattered against the window.

"Everything's going to be ok Jack," Alex said, looking at Jack as she turned to look at him again.

"I promise."

* * *

There you go. It's short, but it's the best I could do. Is that enough to spare me from the wrath of the pitchforks? –Ducks just in case-…

I don't know when the next update will be, as school is ruling my life at the moment. It is a nightmare.

Remember to review... No reviews make me sad, and make Scorpia angry.


	11. Chapter 11

**sheluby94dreamer, l8rg8r123, itachi159159, ****beachbum454, Cheezels, 2TheMaX, Crystal Roads, Drayconette, nebulalightspeed, kcllxoxo, Knyghtshade, Jake Caldefore, XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX, blackladyg, ffhoupt, Wolfmonster, ****twilightfan456789****, ****yotakehisuo174, Tai Calibre, Macklyn, blue moon, Kitty Kash, ThJaFl, Zoeyua, trinity-jade-potter, Aelyra, LittleGirlCoch, MoonDrake, Em Phantom, ponygirl-loves-mcqueen, Wolf-girl-Artemis, Darra Greymist, Dragoness of the Silver Flames, Emmy-loo, catluver412, alexriderfreak (),ninjawoman, Calla Argenue, kitsuneneko88, lacie-13, x EMIILII x, ****maxi-blue,**** VOLTAIRE, Jade Taylor, Blue Rider, randomness, Agasga, blackkat09, yipa dee day, PunkiePenguin, flyingdutchman08, aiimee, PureAngelEnchantress, Iceprincess89023, sparkleglitz01, hurrybee, snipergirlx27, shadow lupus, DDwelling, Lord Zidane, baldy911, bookworm, katelynsue23, beccaleelee, doctorwhobeth4, tsodium, Eric J. Alderson, azurese4, Alvineju of Baron, claireroxx101, Alexandra Rider, Calla Argenue, 00MeLiSsA00, bookworm rider, cailiean44, reading-rider.**

Bad news is this is the last chapter -cries-. I just wanna dedicate this chapter all you guys.

BUT…

Good news is that I've already started planning a new story! -Cheers!!!- So that should be up at some point.

In the mean time, here is the final chapter.

* * *

It was one week since the accident, and already Alex had been called to room 1607 at the Bank. A potted plant sat in the corner of the room, and, to be honest, it had seen better days. Alan Blunt was sat at his desk, flicking through a file.

Mrs Jones was standing in the corner, sucking on a peppermint again. Did she ever run out of them?

"Well Alex, it's good to have you with us after your, er, unfortunate incident," Blunt said, leaning back in his chair slightly.

"Nice to see that you care so much," Alex retorted, taking a sip of the cola he had been given, which tasted bitter and off.

"Unfortunately, several SCORPIA members escaped. We currently have agents out looking for them, but we cannot be sure of how long that will take. As for Draken, he is dead. He was killed in the car crash that hospitalized you," Blunt continued, not noticing the look on Alex's face as he took a sip of his cola.

"Mrs Jones and I have decided to give you a holiday, to help you recover after these events," he said, watching as Alex put his cola down on the desk.

"For how long?" Alex replied. Knowing Blunt, it would only be a week until he was called in again.

"One month. It will also give you the chance to catch up with schoolwork. We have also decided that because SCORPIA know where you currently live, we will move you back to your original place of residence, in Chelsea. We will also allow you to go back to Brookland School," Blunt replied, studying Alex from behind his glasses.

Alex was a little shocked. It had been days since he had moved, and already they were carting him back to Chelsea. And they were sending him back to his original school. What were people going to say this time? It was unusual for someone to be taken out of the school, only to return several days later. Either way, Alex was happy. He was getting a month long holiday, and he could go home.

Blunt nodded towards the door, obviously telling Alex that he was finished with him. Alex rose out of his chair, and walked out of the dreary office.

No sooner had he stepped out of the office, he was confronted by K-Unit. Eagle still had his arm in a bandage, and Snake was using a pair of crutches to support himself. Fox grinned at Alex, who smiled back. Wolf was also smiling.

"Hey Cub. How are things?" Snake asked. He looked a lot better than he did a week ago.

"Not too bad. How's the leg?" Alex replied nodding at Snake's leg.

"Well, considering it was shot by a psychotic lunatic, very well thanks," he replied, smirking.

"Did they want anything in particular with you Cub?" Wolf asked, his face serious.

"Nope. At least, not yet," Alex said smiling slightly, before walking down the corridor.

K-Unit watched as Alex proceeded down the corridor. Wolf turned to look at his team members.

"You gotta admit. That kid is tough, even after what he's been through," Fox said as they stood outside room 1607, watching as Alex went round a corner, and was out of sight.

Alex walked out of the Bank, sighing to himself. He ambled down the street, taking in the normality of everything. The sun was shining, traffic was crawling along, and for once in his life, Alex felt relatively normal.

The End.

* * *

Ok, I know this chapter was short, but hey, better than nothing. I do feel kinda sad that this story is over, but like I said earlier, I have got another story planned and stuff, so yeah.

Please leave reviews. They mean a lot to me :). Plus it might make me type up my new story faster.


End file.
